The present invention relates generally to printing press equipment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,042,525, 6,058,844, 6,250,220 and 6,843,762 purportedly disclose spreader rollers for use with a printed web in a printing press. Spreader rollers are often used to eliminate or reduce wrinkles and/or tearing in the web and web fluting. The spreader rollers may include bowable shafts, bow rolls, and interconnected cylinder elements. The shafts or segments may be mounted on rolls via bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,948 discloses a method for controlling a chill roll system. The method prevents post-chill marking by sufficiently cooling the web, and sets chill roll temperature profiles to avoid solvent condensation on chill roll surfaces and to avoid condensate marking.